drakensbergfandomcom-20200213-history
Weddings in the Drakensberg Mountains
Wedding venue reservations, wedding planning and wedding suppliers in the Drakensberg and Natal Midlands Welcome to this directory of Drakensberg wedding venues, service providers and wedding planners specifically for the Drakensberg and Natal Midlands. Every wedding is an individual celebration and that’s what thsi guide to getting married in the Drakensberg Mountains or Natal Midlands is about. I am passionate about the Midlands and Drakensberg area and we know your choice in getting married here is a good one. Drakensberg Wedding Venues *Antbear Drakensberg Lodge A venue ideally suited to smaller wedding of up to 80 persons. There is no venue with a view more stunning than this venue and the venue decor is nothing short of exquisite. Its more like getting married in an art gallery. *Cathedral Peak Hotel The scenic beauty of this renowned Drakensberg hotel, its personal service and the attention to detail makes this venue a superb choice *Oaklands Country Manor specialise in intimate country style weddings, each one personalised to create a uniquely magical day for the couple and their guests. *Wild Horses Catering for up to 40 guests, this is the perfect venue for those in search of an intimate gathering in fine style. *Alpine Heath is situated in the Northern Drakensberg and can host weddings of up to 200 persons in their conference hall *Sandford park a thatched farm-style retreat with country cottage décor, surrounded by 100 acres of woodland landscape. *Drakensberg Mountain Retreat is a unique resort situated in the northern Drakensberg offers breathtaking views and a warm charming atmosphere created by our warm friendly staff and rustic farm style decor *Silverhill Lodge is a small wedding venue in the Kamberg Valley *Blue Haze charming lodge with a stunning view overlooking the Wagendrift Dam *Penwarn Lodge Most of their wedding ceremonies are outdoors – overlooking the dams, under the oaks, on the island and more. *Cleopatra Mountain Farmhouse the most romantic wedding in the heart of the spectacular Drakensberg Mountains. Indulge all your senses at this stunning venue where award-winning chef Richard Poynton will spoil you with an awesome gourmet experience on your very special day. *Inkungu Lodge The sandstone Lodge blends in seamlessly with the surrounding mountains, offering a magnificent backdrop for your wedding ceremony and photographs. *Witsend Offering breath-taking views of the magnificent Drakensberg mountain range our custom built reception venue is reminiscent of a spacious stone farmhouse. *The Nest Hotel is renowned for good food, great service and excellent value for money and has a team of dedicated hospitality professionals who are ready and willing to make your wedding unforgettable. *Qambati Private Reserve The boutique barn with its large fireplace, boma and stunning mountain views is perfect for summer and winter weddings *Dragon Peaks Imagine your ceremony against a setting of breathtaking beauty with a backdrop of picturesque mountains in a thatched wedding venue surrounded by a quiet lake *Stoney Hall situated in the Southern Drakensberg gives you the option of a Courtyard Function or place a Marquee or Bedouin tent on the extensive lawn surrounded by a beautiful lake which mirrors the surrounding mountains. *Cathkin Farm is a do it yourself wedding venue with a beautiful far setting in the Champagne Valley *Zingela River Lodge must be one of the most romantic venues for a wedding with a difference. The reception can be a champagne picnic lunch on the lawn, a festive affair in the thatched boma or tables set under the stars. Category:Weddings